respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bundles
' Bundles' are sets or equipments that can only be bought through real life money ( ). They boost the player depending on the boosts they have. Some focuses on agility, some on accuracy and some focuses on health alone. Some bundles bring weapons only. Unfortunately, all bundles that are available cost real money. It is unknown if a bundle purchasable by in-game currency will be released. But there are bundles which can be won for free through events (Easter Bunny Set, Anti-Explosive Pack, Spec Ops Pack, Close Quarters Pack and Lucky Fighter's Pack). There are two types of bundles: Limited-time Bundles These bundles can be bought through a limited time only. They are usually released on holidays, such as Halloween or Christmas. They also bring new weapons to the game. They are: Starter Box View.jpg|The Starter Box Bundle Starter box preview image.jpg|The Starter Box equipment WarlockGear1.jpg|The Warlock Gear Bundle Warlock Gear from Facebook.png|The Warlock Gear equipment Santa's Gear View.jpg|Santa's Gear Bundle Santa bundle.jpg|The Santa's Gear equipment Classic Sant's Gear.PNG|The Classic Santa's Gear Bundle ClassicSantaGear.jpg|The Classic Santa's Gear equipment Fan's Choice Weapons Pack View.jpg|The Fan's Choice Weapon Pack Bundle Movie Star's Pack 2.PNG|The Movie Star's Pack Bundle Movie Star's Pack 2 load page.PNG|The Movie Star's Pack equipment Gadgets Stock Sale Pack.PNG|The Gadget Madness Bundle Yeti View.jpg|The Yeti Bundle Yeti Bundle1.jpg|The Yeti equipment Easter Bunny Set View.jpg|The Easter Bunny Set Bundle Easter Bunny.jpeg|The Easter Bunny Set equipment Anti-Explosive Pack View.jpg|The Anti - Explosive Pack Bundle Anti-Explosive Pack.PNG|The Anti - Explosive Set equipment Spec Op Bundle.PNG|The Spec Ops Pack Bundle Boots spec opsimage.jpg|The Spec Ops Pack equipment Close Quarters Pack view.PNG|The Close Quarters Pack Bundle CloseQuarterPack1.jpg|The Close Quarters Pack equipment Shadow hunter pack.jpeg|The Shadow Hunter Pack Bundle Shadow Hunter Pack from Facebook.png|The Shadow Hunter Pack equipment MonsterGear1.jpg|The Monster Gear Bundle Monster Gear load page.PNG|The Monster Gear equipment Cyber Ninja Bundle.png|The Cyber Ninja Gear Bundle Cyber Ninja.png|The Cyber Ninja Gear equipment Black Friday Sale load page.PNG|The Black Friday Sale Bundle Black Friday Sale.png|The Black Friday Sale 10955195 773900596011612 8079542349236824076 n.png|The Brazilian Warrior Bundle China Heroes Armors.png|Chinese Heroes Armors WarriorBunnyKitBundleEquipped.jpg|Warrior Bunny Kit ProtectorKitBundleEvent.jpg|The Protector's Kit ProtectorKitBundleInside.jpg|The Protector's Kit Sfkit.jpg|Shock Force Kit RWP.jpg|Road Warrior Pack SCGC.jpg|Summer Camp Gun Collection MX Pack.png|MX Pack Black Charo Pack.png|Black Charro Gear Lep1.png|Leprechaun's Pack *Starter Box *Warlock Gear *Santa's Gear *Classic Santa's Gear *Fan's Choice Weapons Pack *Movie Star's Pack *Gadgets Madness Pack *Yeti *Easter Bunny Set *Anti-Explosive Pack *Spec Ops Pack *Close Quarters Pack *Shadow Hunter Pack *Monster Gear *Cyber Ninja Gear *Black Friday Sale 2014 *Bio Hazard *Brazilian Warrior Gear *Chinese Heroes Armors *Warrior Bunny Kit *The Protector's Kit *Shock Force Kit *Road Warrior Pack *Summer Camp Gun Collection *MX Pack *Black Charro Gear *Halloween Sets Collection *Halloween Weapon Collection *Headless Baron Kit *Night Santa's Gear *2015 Fans' Choice Pack *2015 Top Event Weapons *Leprechaun's Pack Permanent Bundles One Shot, One Kill View.PNG|The One Shot, One Kill Bundle One shot one kill image.jpg|The One Shot, One Kill equipment Juggernaut View.PNG|The Juggernaut Bundle Juggernaut.PNG|The Juggernaut equipment Speedrun View.PNG|The Speedrun Bundle Speed runner 1.jpg|The Speedrun equipment Egon's Ghostbusters Kit View.PNG|Egon's Ghostbusters Kit Bundle Ghostbusters Set.PNG|Egon' Ghostbusters Kit equipment MIB Special Agent Gear View.PNG|The MIB Special Agent Gear Bundle MIB.PNG|The MIB Special Agent Gear equipment Biohazard View.PNG|The Bio Hazard Bundle Biohazard1.jpg|The Bio Hazard equipment Elysium View.PNG|The Elysium Bundle Elysium.PNG|The Elysium equipment Urban Ops Pack View.PNG|The Urban Ops Pack Bundle Urban Ops2.jpg|The Urban Ops Pack equipment HE1.jpg|Hulk Equipment These bundles are released since the Movie Content Update. They will be in the game forever. They are the: * One Shot, One Kill * Juggernaut * Speedrun * Egon's Ghostbusters Kit * MIB Special Agent Gear * Elysium * Urban Ops Pack * Hulk Equipment Trivia *The Starter Box was a permanent bundle until it was replaced by the Urban Ops Pack, which was thought to be a limited bundle but it is still available. * Bio Hazard was the only bundle to feature no weapons. (However, during the Halloween 2014 event it was removed and replaced by Monster Gear which gave the same armor, the exclusive Toxic Guns and is one dollar cheaper). Category:Respawnables Category:Bundles